


The Sun Will Rise

by perclexed



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Caretaking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e04 Falling Darkness, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perclexed/pseuds/perclexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise.”  - Victor Hugo, Les Miserables</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts), [Isagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/gifts).



> Notes: Written for the Porn Battle - Golden Oldies round. Original prompt is from Porn Battle XIV - "James Hathaway/Laura Hobson/Robert Lewis, comfort". We hang a sharp left to Angstville right after the climactic events at the hospital in the episode Falling Darkness. 
> 
> A little farther down that road is the mecca of Pornville, population 3. The first chapter is all about the hurt & the comfort, but things heat up rather a lot in the second chapter. Because there should be more porn with these three! 
> 
> Special thanks to my always lovely, extremely kind and superlative cheerleader medie for holding my hand while I wrote this. And to rayphile for the quick beta. Any and all mistakes that remain are exclusively my fault.

"Stay. Please. I just...I don't want to be alone. Not tonight. Not after that."

Fine tremors wrack Laura's slender frame, her hands tightening convulsively around those that held her. So warm, both of them, and she seems to be frozen from the inside out.

"I can't...God, I know it's the shock, but I just can't get warm."

Her eyes close against yet another flood of tears. A rustle of cloth later, and she feels James gently pull her into his lap as they sit on the couch. She hears Robbie rise to his feet, and the whisper of his suit jacket being slung around a nearby chair.

She continues to shiver even as James pulls her close to his chest, those long, strong arms wrapping her up and tucking her beneath his chin the same way he’d held her just a few hours before. In the dark. In that...that _pit _. One long fingered hand captures hers and holds it between them, the other strokes gently up and down her back.__

__"Can I...?" She tugs at his tie, fingers clumsy and stiff, and her doctor’s mind notes that she’ll need to make sure there’s no damage from the bonds the two had wrapped around her hands and feet before shoving her with little care into the back of the van. James, ever intuitive, understands what she is trying to do. She leans back as he sits up, swiftly removing his tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt._ _

__"Better?" She nods, tears flowing again, as he settles back and pulls her face down to his chest. The storm of weeping calms a bit but doesn’t cease, and she sighs as she feels the heat of his skin against her cheek, the steady rise and fall of his chest and the reassuring beat of his heart under her ear. Softly, so softly, he starts to sing in that lovely voice of his, and she curls even closer. She doesn't concentrate on the words, just lets the sound wash over her, grounding her in the here and now and not back in that hole, feeling the cold, chill earth hitting her body, covering her face and hair and....._ _

__Her hands clench tighter into the fabric of his shirt, her breathing rough, and a whimper of terror claws its way free of her throat. James rests his hand against the back of her neck, thumb tracing against her jawline, the touch and the reassuring weight bringing her back to the moment as he continues to croon. The sound of water running and the stopper in the tub going filters through her panic, as does the feel of James's fingers gently combing through her hair._ _

__"Laura, love, you’ll feel better if you get cleaned up."_ _

__Robbie is back, looking rumpled and weary. Shoes, socks and tie are all missing, shirt open at the throat but his eyes are bright and fiercely protective. Together, he and James get her on her feet, but when her knees go out from under her, James simply scoops her up in his arms and heads for the bathroom, with Robbie following close behind._ _

__She can’t stop crying. Maybe later she’ll be embarrassed, but it doesn’t seem to bother either of the boys and she lets go of any shreds of self consciousness that may linger. "I need...my hands. Can you...?" God, she can’t even finish a sentence, but both simply smile at her, and Robbie presses a kiss to her forehead._ _

__"I think we can manage, if you’re OK with the help."_ _

__"Yes. Please."_ _

__With incredible tenderness, Robbie cradles her face in his hands and brushes his thumbs underneath her eyes, wiping the tears away. It’s not particularly effective, as more spill immediately at his loving touch, but he doesn’t comment and instead works on the buttons of her shirt. He eases the shirt off her shoulders, and over each trembling hand in turn._ _

__James, meanwhile, has knelt and is gently untying her shoes. She lifts each foot at his gentle tap on her ankle so he can remove shoes and socks. She can feel his fingers tracing over the bruising that’s beginning to surface, but he doesn’t comment. He merely hugs her briefly around the knees, and reaches for the zipper of her jeans._ _

__Some small part of her brain is dryly observing that having James at her feet with Robbie behind her, and standing only in her bra and panties between them is the stuff from which many a fantasy has been spun. The thought passes swiftly though, as they work in tandem to remove the last of her clothes; Robbie’s fingers sure and swift on the catch of her bra, and James, charmingly, averting his eyes as he guides her underwear down and off. She smiles through her tears as she can see the back of his neck flush with color._ _

__He steadies her legs as she turns towards the steaming tub, and Robbie has a firm grip on her hand and one arm supporting her behind her back as she gingerly steps into the water. They help her lower herself carefully into the waiting warmth, and she hisses in pain. The battering she’s taken makes itself known as sore, bruised muscles have stiffened up over the course of the evening. It bloody hurts, and a poorly stifled sob escapes again._ _

__"Stay?"_ _

__"Of course, bonny lass."_ _

__James has moved back, but she can feel his gaze on her skin. Looking up at him, she’s reassured with a small smile and the caring in his eyes is plain to see. "Robbie, I think there’s enough room in there for two. Maybe you can join and help Laura while I see about making us all something hot?"_ _

__Ever helpful Hathaway. They aren’t crack detectives for nothing, and are doing everything they can to ensure she’s not alone, not even for a moment, if she doesn’t want to be. And she really, really doesn’t want to be alone this night._ _

__"All right, Laura?" So very careful and considerate. She slowly scoots forward in the tub, then pulls up her knees, hugging them to her chest, nods her head and closes her eyes. She tucks her head down and rests her forehead on her knees, and just concentrates on breathing and staving off the panic she can feel rising once more._ _

__After what she can only assume is an entire conversation held over her head and without words in that way they have, she hears James’ soft tread leave the bathroom, and the sound of Robbie’s belt hitting the floor followed by the rest of his clothes. Rustling noises as he looks for a flannel under the sink, and then he slips into the tub behind her to the sound of the kettle being filled and mugs being removed from the cupboard in the kitchen._ _

__Long legs bracket her hips as he settles in. "Ah, pet. Let’s see about washing the day off, OK?" She nods again, sniffling. He begins by simply and lightly stroking her back, letting her get used to the feel of his hands on her skin. It’s not exactly how she thought she’d have Robbie Lewis’s hands on her bare skin after all this time. But it is soothing in all the ways she needs right now, and she can feel the tension slowly but surely relaxing under those strong, capable hands._ _

__She drifts for a while, letting Robbie’s hands work their magic. After what feels like only moments but must have been much longer, James returns. For such a long, lanky sod he can be damn quiet when he wants to be. He’s bearing some sort of beverage for all of them, mugs clinking against one another as he kneels at the side of the tub once more. "Drink, Laura. I’m afraid I’ve depleted your whisky stash a bit. Can’t have a good hot toddy without a healthy shot, after all." She turns her head to the side and a smile curls her lips briefly at his hopeful, encouraging look. She reaches out one hand for a mug, but the sight of the dirt under her nails brings the horror of the night crashing back in on her, and she nearly drops the mug as her hand starts to shake. Another broken sound escapes her._ _

__"Shhh...it’s all right. Here, sit back a bit and I’ll help." Robbie’s arms encircle her waist and help her sit up. He’s moved closer, his chest flush against her back now, fingers gently pressing into her sides as a reminder that he’s there. James, with a bit of a flush over his nose and cheekbones nevertheless raises a mug to her lips and helps her take a sip. His eyes very firmly do not stray any further down than her chin. A sigh of appreciation escapes as the drink hits her empty stomach; the alcohol rapidly spreading warmth through her bloodstream. She manages about half the mug before shaking her head. "Enough for now? OK. We’ll try more in a bit. Lie back for now. We’ve got you."_ _

__James sets the mug in the corner of the tub, within easy reach. He hands another to Robbie before standing, stretching, and shuffling over to the cupboard under the sink. She appreciates the view as he bends from the waist to rummage within. From this angle, those trousers really do lovingly stretch over his well toned bottom. And curiously, since they’re plastered together from shoulder to groin, she can feel Robbie appreciating that very same view. With a small sound of triumph, James pulls another flannel and a tube of body wash from within, and gathers a plastic container and a couple of other items from the countertop. He returns to the side of the tub, sets them down and then reaches up to pluck her shampoo from the caddy before kneeling once more._ _

__"Here, Robbie." James passes the plastic container over, and Robbie immediately dunks it in the water._ _

__"Tip your head back for me love. I don’t want to get water or shampoo in your eyes." The mystery is solved as warm water sluices through her hair, carrying dirt, leaves and god only knows what else away. He thoroughly wets her hair before reaching for the shampoo bottle._ _

__James really does think of everything, she muses, as she feels him reach for her hand. The touch of cold metal at her fingertip startles her briefly, and her eyes pop open with a start. Turning her head, she peers at James._ _

__"Sorry, sorry!" He holds up a tool from her nail set. "I saw how the dirt under your nails bothered you when you reached for the drink, and I...." He trails off. A breath. "I just don’t want you to wake up tomorrow and have this reminder. Is it OK?"_ _

__She frees her hand briefly, just long enough to cup his cheek. God, this young man is a treasure. He nuzzles her palm briefly, pressing a kiss into it with a shy smile, and she nods, placing her hand in his once more._ _

__Between the two of them, she’s never felt more cared for in her entire life. Dimly, the analytical part of her brain that is trained to note even the smallest of details realizes that she’s not the only one who has suffered a terrible fright tonight. The spectre of Val’s loss is always present for Robbie. He may be healing, achingly slowly, and Hathaway’s discovery of and his revelation of Simon Monkford’s involvement in the accident that claimed her life may have eased the pain of unanswered questions, but he’s not and may never be fully recovered from her death. And James. Not a soul to connect with others easily is their James. He too has suffered terribly in his life. As far as she can tell, no one knows the truth of his time at Crevecoeur, but there are enough hints that surfaced during the Mortmaigne case to imply a whole host of horrors. Even if what she suspects isn’t actually true, his childhood was not a happy one. Add in the ordeal with Will McEwan and the past couple of years have cruelly tested his stability and left deep rents in the emotional armor he wears like a second skin._ _

__Leaving aside the undercurrents in her relationship with Robbie, she considers the two of them dear friends, and they are none of them people who have or make those connections lightly. She knows plenty of people thanks to her work, and of course she has her students, but that’s different from having a plethora of people she’d call really good friends. Based on the level of care they are currently lavishing upon her, the events of this evening have knocked both James and Robbie back on their heels. Neither are great with words that speak to their emotions. It’s their actions, and the emotional support they’re providing through touch that is as necessary to them as it is to her right now. Their hands on her body soothe her while also reassuring them that she’s still here. Robbie’s gentleness is not unexpected, as he’s one of the kindest men she’s ever known. And she’s long suspected James has an incredibly sweet nature under it all, and feels quite humbled that he’s willing to be so demonstrative in front of his governor. She hopes that their defenses will be down long enough to allow them to support and take comfort from each other and from her too, when she is ready._ _

__Time does strange things while she muses on the two men. Robbie skillfully deals with her hair (wringing a moan from her in the process...who knew he was that good at a scalp massage?) and cleans her neck, shoulders and arms with a soapy flannel. She’s slowly going boneless under his touch, gentle but firm, every pass over her skin communicating affection and compassion. James works on her manicure with exquisite tenderness, and inspects her toes with a solemnity that’s ruined by a cheeky wink after they meet with his satisfaction._ _

__The water is murky and cooling rapidly at this point. "Can you stand, lass? I think a rinse under the shower, one last scrub and we should be done." Robbie presses a kiss to her temple and she nods. James pulls the plug on the tub, and starts the water running to warm up to temp before they turn the shower on. She can feel the adrenaline crash approaching, and is glad for his help as she slowly gets to her feet. She shuffles forward so that Robbie can scramble up behind her, and James turns the shower on._ _

__The newly hot water feels nearly as good as their care, and she sighs deeply and turns her face to the water as she feels Robbie’s hands briefly soap her breasts before moving around and gently washing her buttocks. She can feel a flannel against her ankles, moving up past each knee and after a momentary hesitation, over the outside of each thigh. She ducks her head enough so water isn’t hitting her in the face, and yep, that blush is back with a vengeance. James presses on though, and gently washes her inner thighs before very gently cleaning the apex between. She feels Robbie chuckle, and James raises his head to mock glare at both their gentle smiles before he stands as well._ _

__The man behind her urges her to turn so the water can wash down her other side. His hair is dark with the steam, and his eyes are dark with something else entirely. But his hands remain gentle, and he supports the back of her neck as she tips her head back for a final rinse. A moment more, and she’s done._ _

__They aren’t, though. "James? Will you help me out while Robbie does a quick wash?" She peers at their young companion. "I think you need one too. You’re nearly all over dirt yourself."_ _

__And just like that, she flashes back to being six feet into the earth, the smell of damp earth in her nose, about to be buried alive. Her grave. James sees it happening and reaches for her clenched fists. "Here. My hands at least are clean." And he helps her over the side of the tub and onto the mat._ _

__Robbie isn’t wasting any time, and cleans himself swiftly and efficiently. He’s done almost as soon as James enfolds Laura in one of the fluffy bath sheets she splurged on for her birthday, and steps onto the mat right behind her._ _

__It’s a tight fit now, with all three adults trying to occupy nearly the same space. "Wait, don’t move just yet. Let me...." James trails off as he strips his soaking wet shirt, and then the rest of his kit off. He drops his shirt to the floor, and shimmies his way out of both trousers and pants with an intriguing hip wriggle. She has to smile, because even a near death experience is apparently not traumatic enough to prevent her from ogling the good Sergeant when the opportunity is presented to her on a platter. She knows he’s an athlete, and the doctor in her can appreciate the natural grace, well muscled thighs and arms, and the toned abs after all those years of rowing from a purely objective point of view. And she frankly envies all the miles of golden skin on display. And sweet mother Mary how does he hide all that in his pants? As a woman she takes a moment to be deeply, deeply appreciative of the blessings his God has lavished on James. She’s interrupted in her appreciation by the man in question. "There, this way if you brush against me you won’t get dirty again."_ _

__Laura can’t help it. She’s exhausted, but she can’t let that opening go. She bites her lip in a knowing smirk, looking up at him through her lashes and will you look at that? That embarrassed flush goes further than his collarbones. A deep chuckle from the shower lets both of them know that Robbie hasn’t missed this little interchange. Does James flush even harder for other reasons? She’d love to find out, but even teasing the "equine nine" (which she will never, ever be able to think again without remembering this moment because _blessed_ ) is rapidly becoming secondary to getting horizontal. To sleep. Just to sleep._ _

__"Sleep here? Want you both with me. There’s room." The last trails off into an exhausted mumble as her eyes close against her will. She’s crashing hard now, and ...._ _

__"In you go, James. I’ll get Laura sorted."_ _

__James coughs but stubbornly raises his chin, clinging to his dignity even as he’s standing bare assed naked in front of his equally nude colleagues. "I brought both our emergency bags in from the car earlier, sir. They’re in the living room. There’s also a large glass of water and some painkillers on the nightstand." And he ducks under the spray as Robbie first wraps a towel around his own hips, and then turns his attention away from his bagman and back to her._ _

__"I was wondering how long it’d take before he reverted to ‘Sir’", Robbie mutters in her ear as he works the cotton over her hair and skin. She giggles, and then nearly swoons as all the events of the day catch up to her and her knees buckle again. "Whoa lass...hang on." And Robbie simply scoops her, towel and all, into his arms. One arm behind her back, and the other under her knees. She has just enough energy to sling an arm around his neck trustingly, and lets the world around her narrow to being held and the knowledge that she’s safe and sound. She forgets, sometimes, how he’s a big man in his own right. Nearly everyone looks a bit slight standing next to Hathaway in his work clothes, but at nearly six feet tall and broader than his partner in the shoulders, Lewis is plenty of man to be getting on with._ _

__James, having taken the fastest shower he possibly could, is right behind them as they make their way to the bedroom. He’s there to draw the duvet back as Robbie sits down, resting her in his lap for a moment. "Nearly there, but we really do need to get some water and these pills into you." Once again James holds the glass to her lips, and this time she doesn’t even bother opening her eyes. Just opens her mouth and sips wearily. A moment later she can feel a couple of pills on her tongue, and in short order the glass is empty._ _

__She’s boneless, and flails about a bit trying to help them get her situated on the bed. Distracted by Robbie’s hands on her legs, she never will recall how she moved from his lap to the middle of the bed. But she does feel them start to stand, and that. Well. That’s not at all acceptable. "NO. Don’t leave me. Please. Just..get in. Stay. Both of you. Just as you are."_ _

__There’s a long moment of silence, and she just knows that they’re having yet another conversation without saying a word. A fresh wave of tears are already soaking her pillow at the distressing thought of being left by herself, and there’s another protest on her lips working its way free when her hand is captured and tenderly squeezed. "All right Laura. All right."_ _

__She hears the lamp click off. The towels hit the floor, and the mattress dips as they each slide in beside her. A sob escapes her as she’s gently turned on her side and cradled between them, James curled up tight against her back, the whole long lean length of him between her, the door and whatever may be waiting. She sighs as she feels his lips briefly ghosting over her shoulder in a reassuring kiss. Robbie in front and pulling her close, belly to belly, her head resting on his chest right over his heart. And she finally, _finally_ relaxes. All that glorious heat and the animal comfort of skin on skin, and a steady heartbeat under her ear once more. Shielded against all threats from without, her stalwart friends guard against the nightmares that are sure to come from within. She feels James snake an arm around her waist to hold her tight, and Robbie hitches one of her legs over his own, anchoring it in place with a hand behind her thigh. Letting go at last, she falls asleep to the reassuring rumble of their voices above her head._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is a very, very lucky woman.

Laura wakes slowly. She’s warm and content even though her head is throbbing a bit and all sorts of places on her body are reporting in with unhappy news. Why? Oh. It doesn’t take long for her to remember, but curiously, she’s not swamped by horror at the memories. However she is pleasantly surprised at just how much better she’s feeling both emotionally and mentally than when she went to bed last night. She knows that this is entirely due to the care and attention lavished on her last night. Physically? Well, that’s about as she expected. Another dose of painkillers would be a good idea, and the sooner the better. She is fairly certain that if she hadn’t gone to sleep with two large space heaters of the male variety that everything would’ve stiffened up unbearably overnight.

She can tell it’s still quite early, as there’s no light at the window. The tight configuration that they went to sleep in last night has eased a bit, and the covers slipped down enough to see that James, adorably, has starfished as much as he can in the space available. He’s sprawled out on his back, and her head has been resting on one of his arms. Robbie’s rolled to his stomach, his face smushed into the pillow far enough that only one eye can be seen clearly and he’s snoring softly.

She smiles, gently amused and more than a little touched at seeing them completely unguarded like this. But she can’t just close her eyes and go back to sleep. She also has an urgent need to relieve her bladder. Moving slowly and carefully, she scoots her way down towards the foot of the bed and slips off the end. Robbie raises his head and cracks an eye at the movement, but she runs a hand down his calf and he settles again. She sees a frown crease James’ forehead in the dim glow cast from the digital clock on the bedstand as she pads towards the door, but her attention is swiftly captured by something else entirely when she treads on one of the damp towels from last night.

Shaking her head, she scoops it up and deposits it in the hamper before taking care of nature’s call in the bathroom. Washing her hands after, she brushes her teeth quickly then dons a robe against the November chill. Gathering the abandoned mugs from last night, she takes them to the kitchen sink. A glass of water and some paracetamol later, a glance at the clock shows that it’s quite a bit later than the thought.

Something near the table emits a soft buzz. A quick investigation yields Robbie’s mobile, with a query from the CS Innocent about her condition. Touched, she texts a response letting her know she is alright, but with a request to let all of them take at least the morning, if not the entire day to recover. Signed by her, though really the style of the text is probably enough to tell Jean that it couldn’t possibly have come from her Inspector.

The response comes swiftly, while she’s pondering whether or not to make something for breakfast. Jean is quite relieved to hear that she’s recovering. She also tells Laura she’s been notified by Laura’s boss that she’s off work for at least a week. Everything is well in hand at the moment, with the young woman in custody and undergoing medical and psychiatric evaluation. The "Dynamic Duo" can take the day. She’s grateful, though she wishes she could’ve sent the request from her own phone. It was convenient, but she knows she’ll face a bit of a grilling from her friend about why she had access to Lewis’ phone before seven in the morning, and whether Hathaway was with her too once everything has settled down.

"LAURA!" The strangled cry from James makes her drop the the phone on the counter. She turns and runs back to the bedroom.

Robbie, obviously startled out of a sound sleep, is fumbling for the lamp with one hand while reaching for James with the other. James is sitting up, but his head is in his hands, and her stomach sinks. After the hellish case, with his emotional armor in tatters, there’s nothing left of his reserve to call on. He curls into a ball, shaking, but silently. His reaction tugs at her heartstrings; that he's so silent, even now, speaks to wounds unhealed and buried deep. Robbie’s completely disoriented and getting more upset by the moment, and she curses herself for not being there when they woke.

Her own eyes filling at his distress, she scrambles onto the bed, swings a leg over James’ lap and pulls him close the way he did for her the previous night. "Shh, I’m here. I’m here. We’re OK." Robbie gets behind him and completely unselfconsciously slips his arm around his middle and holds on tight, cheek against back and murmuring softly. The other hand reaches for Laura’s and threads their fingers together.

Robbie, tears falling from his eyes as well at seeing those he cares for in such pain, meet hers over James’ shoulder. For a while all they can do is hang on and wait for the emotional storm to pass.

James finally raises his face and he’s so open, so aching she can’t help but press kisses all over his face. He smiles a bit self-consciously, but sighs and accepts the comfort. He moves his head just enough that one of her kisses lands directly on his lips, and they both pause for a moment. Tentatively, he leans in just a bit and oh. Those lips are just as plush and soft as they look, and she allows herself to just enjoy the moment.

"Ahem." They break apart and turn to look at Robbie, who is doing his best comically exaggerated pout. "I’m feeling a bit left out here. Inspectors need love too!"

She exchanges a glance with James. "Well, we can’t have that now can we?" She leans across and slants her mouth across his. It’s not exactly how she imagined their first kiss would go, but it’s everything she had hoped it would be. His hand comes up and cups her neck, tilting her head to one side and oh. Oh my. She can feel her toes actually curling with pleasure.

She can also feel James, who is always up for taking the piss out of his guv, lean in and gently nuzzle the hollow under Robbie’s ear.

And then things get unexpectedly interesting.

It might have remained a lighthearted, affectionate exchange that they’d all look back on and smile at with fondness later. If Robbie hadn’t moaned. To his credit, he looked just as startled as she and James did, but after a breathless, frozen eternity, the entire mood changed. James has a guarded, nearly fearful look in his rapidly darkening eyes, but he nevertheless slowly leans in and gently nuzzles that same sensitive spot.

Robbie’s other hand comes up and holds him close as his eyes close and he shudders lightly.

"That’s...James?"

"Sir, I...." Biting his lip, he turns his face away and closes his eyes. It’s obvious that he’s trying to retreat behind his walls, but before he can get them into place or physically leave the bed Robbie reaches out and cups his cheek, pulling his face back around. And then it’s too late. Everything he’s trying to hide is written on his face for them to see.

Robbie, for his part, looks absolutely stunned. "But... _me_?!"

Laura can’t help but snort in mild disbelief. "Oh come on, Robbie. Are you honestly saying you had no idea? You’re probably the only one who didn’t see the torch James has been carrying for you practically since the day you two met! They can probably see it from _space_. There are astronauts in low Earth orbit right now, peering through a porthole on the International Space Station and wondering if you’ve wised up yet."

"What?!"

James pales. Eyes wide with fear at the thought of being so transparent with his emotions, he looks at her. "Are you...does everyone...?"

"Shh. It’s alright." She rubs his arm reassuringly. "I was exaggerating. I don’t think that many have noticed. They have to know you pretty well, and anyone who does know you that well respects you too much to ever say anything."

This doesn’t appear to reassure James very much. "Oh you daft thing. Come here." Laura scoots off James’ lap and sits next to Robbie as he reaches out and enfolds James in a tight embrace. "Did you really think I’d mind?" His voice goes thick with suppressed emotion. "You’re me best mate. One of the best men--PEOPLE I know."

"‘Best mate’ does not readily translate to ‘being interested in a romantic or sexual relationship with another man’, sir."

"I did have a life before Val you know. She came along early, and after we met I knew she was the one for me. But before that?" He sighs. Talking about this is obviously hard for him. "I’ve always enjoyed looking at a strong jaw, a nice pair of shoulders and a tight arse along with the usual female parts. Just looking, mind. Tyneside wasn’t that open minded, and it was just...easier. And then there was Val. She knew, and we had a few discussions over the years, especially about Morse," and here he shares a wry smile with Laura. "But I’ve never acted on it. Never been tempted. Before."

Robbie reaches for James’s face with his free hand, and pulls him closer. A question in his eyes, in the way his thumb caresses that flushed cheek. James closes his eyes, takes a deep, deep breath and when he opens them again, they can see everything that James usually keeps hidden. It steals her breath away, what the lad is consciously letting them see. The love, the adoration, the depth of emotion is staggering, and she can see that Robbie's humbled by it. "Are you for me?" He says it in a wondering whisper, but it’s loud enough for them to hear, and it kindles a soul deep joy in James’ eyes.

"Yes. Always." The younger man reaches out and places a hand over Robbie’s heart.

She’ll never be able to tell you who moved first, or if they simply reached for each other at the same time, but she does remember feeling absolutely privileged to be witnessing their first kiss. And oh, what a kiss. No hesitation, nothing held back, this is serious soul kissing. True love’s kiss, if she’s feeling whimsical and going the fairy tale route. Even in this, they’re in tune with each other, positions mirrored even as they try to get closer. The fingers of one hand around the back of the neck, tenderly cradling the other’s skull while thumbs trace jawlines. The other hand clutching at and restlessly stroking whatever skin is in reach. Long moments later, she’s wondering if she should give them some time to themselves when they ease apart, laughing a bit self consciously, and Robbie rests his forehead on James’. They’re both crying a bit. She can imagine it's because none of them thought this would ever happen or that they might find such love and happiness again at all. Or maybe it's her own heart betraying her.

Laura’s crying in empathy, perhaps, but she's not alone and, at any rate, two of her favorite people have finally, FINALLY bought a clue, and she feels very lucky, witnessing this exquisite moment. She sniffles, and it’s just enough to catch their attention. She smiles a bit, hoping her delight and joy in their discovery is evident, and moves as if to leave the bed.

They each reach out a hand to stop her. "Where, exactly, do you think _you’re_ going?" Robbie lays waste to any potential argument with his tongue, and she understands why James looked pretty overwhelmed just a moment ago. Because _my goodness_. Before she can recover James’ lips cover hers again, and it’s even better the second time. They break apart and she desperately tries to get some air in her lungs. Wow. The question wasn’t really asked, but it was very definitely answered.

"Alright?" Robbie looks to them both in turn.

"Yes." No hesitation, just eager anticipation on James’s shockingly open face.

"Oh yes." Like Laura’s giving up this opportunity. She reaches out for their hands and squeezes one of each tightly. "The doctor in me has to take a moment to say, though, that I’m clean and pregnancy is not a concern."

Robbie nods. "No one since Val, and only a couple of kisses since."

"Aside from a couple of kisses with a murderer, there’s not been anyone for years." James has that slightly mocking, self-deprecating smirk on his face that she hates to see. She’s not the only one, apparently, because Robbie shakes him a with a hand at the back of his neck before plundering his mouth once more.

The boys are obviously affected, not just emotionally but physically too, and frankly she’s short of breath and can’t help but reach for her clit to relieve some of the ache. She’s already dripping, and she can’t believe just the thought of having these two beautiful men in her bed is turning her on this much. They’re gorgeous together.

A beat more, and this time she gets to witness the silent conversation between the partners with her own eyes. Held in nothing but eyebrow quirks, a nosewrinkle, and an eyeroll from Lewis, and a headtilt and slight smirk on Hathaway’s part, she’s so fascinated by the process that she doesn’t realize that they’re agreeing that the place they’d like to start is with her.

She’s so distracted and turned on that she barely notices them part, and by the time she does Robbie’s already covering her lips with his and James is. Well. James, trained detective that he is, has noticed where her hands have wandered on her body. He tuts and reaches to pull her hand from her sex, only to bring it to his own mouth where he cleans her dampness off her fingers with his tongue.

It’s nearly a relief when the mood shifts to something a lot more carnal. Because it’s an end to all the waiting, and they’ve all been waiting a very long time for this.

"Don’t think we’ve forgotten about you." His smile is bright as he pulls her into his arms, and she’s lost in his kiss. He’s just as good at this as she’d always imagined he’d be, and the feeling of his lips on hers has her sighing happily into his mouth. They’re lost in snogging each other when she feels the first tentative brush of lips over her shoulder. Without pausing in her sucking on Robbie’s tongue, she reaches back and pulls James closer to her back with one hand on his hip. He obviously takes this as the permission it’s meant to be, and begins mouthing his way down her spine with slow, sweet sucking kisses.

It’s an echo of how they fell asleep last night. James, hot and hard against her back, and Robbie, dearest Robbie pulling her close and nudging her jaw up with his nose so he can work his way down her throat. Their hands meet on her thigh, and their fingers tangle together briefly. With an affectionate squeeze, they let go and Robbie catches her leg behind the knee and pulls it up and over his hip once more.

She shivers as cold air drifts over her exposed and wet muff, but she with her legs open can smell herself now. The murmurs of approval she can feel against her skin provoke another gush of moisture, and she can feel heat washing over her cheekbones at how very wanton this feels. She’s known Robbie for absolute yonks now, but he was so very, very married. Didn’t stop her from a few fantasies over the years, but it’s only since he’s been back from secondment that she’s thought they might eventually deepen their friendship into something more. And she’d bet at least half the station has had a few thoughts about how to get the tightly wound and very serious fast track Sergeant out of his suit.

She just never thought it might happen to her. Let alone with _both_ of them. She’s the luckiest tart in all the land right now.

The position they’re in leaves plenty of room for James to play in. She’s had plenty of naughty thoughts about those guitar playing fingers since she met James, but nothing could prepare her for the feeling of those calloused fingertips running teasingly up the inside of her damp thighs. She shivers as he teases her, moving higher and higher only to stop and palm her ass, or investigate the hollow of her knee.

Robbie is busy as well. Having made a meal of her neck (and oh she’ll be wearing turtlenecks and scarves for days), he’s running his tongue along her collarbones and working his way torturously slowly down to her breasts. His lovely hands come up and cradle them gently, and she sighs in relief even as she feels her nipples tighten to a point near pain. Her breasts have always been terribly sensitive, to the point where she’s come more than once from nipple play alone. He raises his head long enough to make eye contact with James over her head, and she’s about to ask what on earth they’re doing when he drops his head and firmly rubs the stubble on his cheek over both nipples in turn while James suddenly and without warning plunges two thick fingers into her twat.

The double assault is so unexpected that pleasure hits her like a lightning bolt out of the blue and she tips over the edge with a shriek of surprise. Robbie’s fingers join James between her legs, gently circling her clit as the fingers within slowly pump in and out, prolonging the pleasure. She’s shaking hard, and they’re snickering like schoolboys as she comes down, but she can’t find it within her to complain all that much.

"That was bloody brilliant," James says when he’s got his breath back. "I didn’t know you could hit a note that high, Doctor."

Oh, now that? That level of cheek cannot be tolerated. Retribution is definitely required. She manages to extricate herself from between them, and slides down the bed a little bit. Very casually, though the effect is undermined a bit as she’s still just a tiny bit...ok that’s a lie, she’s a lot breathless, she asks, "Tell me, Inspector, have you ever given another man a hand job, or perhaps sucked cock?"

Well, that’s shut them both up in a hurry. Robbie’s eyes are dark, but thoughtful as he regards her, then turns to look at a wide eyed James. "No lass, I can’t say I have."

"Want to learn?"

A very deep flush rapidly spreads over his nose and cheekbones, but he nods slowly. "Yes. Yes I do."

A gasp from the head of the bed, and James’ hips twitch once before stilling. His cock, as yet untouched, bobs and a bead of precome slowly drips down the shaft.

"Then I think it’s time for a lesson in anatomy, and a practical demonstration on how to bring a man to his knees. Figuratively or literally."

James, proving that his First from Cambridge was awarded for a reason, takes a moment to stuff a couple of pillows behind his back so he has a better view, and keeps his mouth shut.

"You have the advantage of having the same anatomy, so you’ve got more than a passing familiarity about what feels good, what really doesn’t feel good, and can perhaps improvise more quickly if you sense something isn’t working. I’m not even going to bother talking about handjobs, because I’m sure you’ve had more than enough experience with that to find your own way there."

Robbie is nodding along even as he shifts so that he’s facing Laura across James’ lap. With all the appearance of being absorbed in Laura’s impromptu lesson in giving head, he’s nevertheless reached out and started running his hands over the skin on James’ well muscled thighs.

"Is this why you’re so popular with your students?"

"I do prefer a hands on approach to my subjects, yes." They grin at each other, and adopt exaggerated student and teacher personas.

"Now, the number one rule of giving head is what?"

"Watch the teeth." He and James wince in tandem, and she smothers a grin.

"The second rule is for the recipient. Never, ever force or pull someone’s head down on your dick unless they’ve made it crystal clear that it’s ok to do so. Same goes for holding the back of your partner’s head and pushing your penis down their throat."

James looks a bit horrified, but knowing him it’s at the idea of forcing someone unwilling. Robbie looks intrigued, and furtively adjusts himself. Both she and James make a note of his reaction, and vow to investigate at a later date.

"Third, if your partner reacts negatively to a fingertip against their anus, do not proceed any further with penetration." The way James is gnawing at his lip tells both his partners that this is not going to be a problem.

"Fourth and last, you don’t need to fit the whole thing in your mouth. Use your hand or hands on anything that doesn’t. Don’t neglect the testicles, and be gentle if you venture into the perineum region. Any questions?" Robbie grins at her and shakes his head.

"Excellent. You’ve completed Fellatio 101: An Introduction to Giving Head. Are you ready for the practical exam?" A snort of disbelief from the head of the bed is nearly lost in Robbie’s enthusiastic reply.

"Yes, Professor!" He grins at her as they lower themselves flat on their bellies on either side of James’ hips. With a wink, he takes a deep breath and, grasping the base of James’ cock, starts by first nuzzling, then running his lips up and down the shaft. The faint moan from above his head appears to reassure him, and he rapidly grows bolder. Precum is seeping from the head at a steady rate now, and Robbie smears it over his lips and pauses to run his tongue over them thoughtfully. "Different from me own, of course, but not bad."

Laura nods, points at her face, and shows him how she covers her teeth with her lips. He nods, and without particular ceremony, gets a hand around James’ cock and sucks the head in. She smiles, both at the matter of factness of Robbie’s actions, but also at the croak from James as he watches Robbie slowly take him in as far as he can without choking. He raises a hand to Robbie’s face, gently touching his cheek, and Robbie cocks an eyebrow at him as he slowly, and apparently to great effect, sucks hard as he slowly eases off.

"Oh, my god." He breathes the words like a prayer, and the wonder on his face is nearly painful to behold. "Robbie."

With a shy smile, Robbie goes back to work. More confident now that he knows how much this is affecting James, he relaxes and starts to enjoy himself. James gives all sorts of helpful feedback in the form of aborted hip thrusts, choked off noises, and tentative, fluttering touches to Robbie’s head and face.

Seeing that Robbie’s got everything under control, she offers a hand to James and he uses it to pull her up for a deep, deep kiss. He breaks it with a deep moan, and rests his forehead against hers. "God, Laura. I never thought...AH!" He throws his head back and squirms as best he can without dislodging Robbie, but it’s obvious that he isn’t going to last much longer. Not just because he’s been celibate for years, as far as she knows, but the fact that it’s _Robbie_ who’s hollowing his cheeks and pulling back to work the tip of his tongue in that spot right under the crown. And look at that, he’s managed to sneak a hand in there to gently cup balls that’ve gone high and tight.

"Shit! Coming!" Robbie doesn’t budge, even at the not-so-gentle tug on his hair, but biology trumps manners and with a grunt that sounds like it hurts, he shoots right into Robbie’s mouth.

Robbie’s eyes go wide before sliding shut, and she can see him working to swallow it all. A bit leaks out at the corners, but he eases James through the aftershocks and gently tongues him clean.

Laura can’t resist, and leans over to lick at the the bit that’s escaped. Robbie pulls her in for a proper kiss, and they share the taste of James between them.

"Well?"

"Double Starred-First. Well done. Exemplary work." James wheezes out between panting breaths, weakly giving them a thumbs up.

Robbie runs his tongue over his teeth. "Val made me try escargot once. I think I prefer jizz."

She’s giggling so hard she’s not prepared when Robbie lifts her just enough so she’s balanced on her hands and knees. She stops laughing when her breath is stolen by the feel of a hard cock nudging at her cunt.

"May I?" Ever the gentleman, her Robbie. She doesn’t bother replying verbally but simply impales herself on him when he’s in the right spot. A muffled curse makes her smirk, but that’s soon wiped off her face as he grips her hips in his hands and starts fucking her.

And make no mistake, this is definitely fucking. There’s nothing sweet or gentle about the way he’s pounding into her from behind. She spreads her knees a bit more and tilts her hips back and oh sweet Jesus yes. Right there. She cannot believe how good he feels inside, and meets his enthusiastic thrusts with her own. She musters the concentration to flutter her internal muscles in a way that always provokes a reaction, and a very feminine smile graces her lips at the very vocal approval. But it’s the sharp smack on her ass in playful retaliation that makes her cry out and abandon any attempt to do anything but take it.

A pause as Robbie adjusts his grip on her body. He gently but firmly pulls her arms behind her back. "Hold onto your upper arms, love." She does, and he slides one arm under her linked ones and wraps the other across her chest, between her breasts and grasps the opposite shoulder. She’s well supported, but the new position means her back is arched, forcing her chest out, breasts rocking in time to their movements. Her head lolls to the side, and she gasps as she sees their reflection in the mirror on the wall over her dresser. It’s an unquestionably carnal sight, and she can’t look away from the glorious picture their bodies make. Even better, the new position means he’s positively nailing her g-spot with each thrust, and she can’t believe how turned on she is by her relative helplessness and his strength.

It gets better when he starts talking. "Did you think of this every time you were flirting with me at a scene?" He shifts to get a better grip on her and continues. "I’ve thought of you like this for years. On your knees, over a desk, hell in one of the storerooms at the nick. Always there, always challenging." He slows, abruptly, and she cries out in protest. "Always teasing and very, very distracting." Her eyes close on a moan as he circles his hips, tormenting her with the promise of a return to that glorious thrusting.

"Distracting, sir?"

Her eyes pop open again and she can see James in the mirror, recovered from his earlier adventure, plaster himself up against Robbie’s back. God what a pretty picture they all make. Robbie, dark and undone, sandwiched by a pair of tousled, panting blondes with matching smirks. And oh, that must be James’ "sex line" voice she’s heard about. It’s deep with a touch of a rasp, either from all those cigarettes or possibly just rough with desire, and it flows over them like warm caramel. Robbie’s breath catches in her ear, and she can catch glimpses of James’ rapidly recovering cock riding the cleft of his ass.

"Distracting, sir, is when you’re being particularly brilliant in front of Innocent. It’s very difficult to not want to shove you up against the nearest wall and snog you senseless when you render her speechless." He demonstrates enthusiastically, and while she’s a bit miffed that she’s not the one being snogged, it does have the added bonus of getting Robbie’s hips moving again, so she’s not really complaining.

The visuals are are going to provide fantasy material for ages anyway.

They break apart for oxygen. "Distracting, sir, is your hands on the steering wheel in the car, and wondering what they would feel like on my skin." He covers Robbie’s hand on her chest with his own, briefly. "It’s watching you remove your jacket and roll up your shirtsleeves in our office. Watching the muscles of your forearms move as you raise another pint to your lips when we’re down at the pub." He rakes his short nails up both of Robbie’s forearms, causing them to clutch her tighter. Bless that boy. "The way your square your shoulders in determination to find a way when we’ve run out of leads." He drops his head to those same shoulders for a moment and takes a deep breath.

"Distracting, sir, is watching you be completely oblivious to all the women and not a few men practically throwing themselves in your path." This is not said so much as growled, the words muffled by James’ lips against the back of Robbie’s neck, but the jealous and possessive undertones come through loud and clear. Robbie’s strangled shout and the sudden snap of his hips must mean James went ahead and bit him.

Christ that’s hot. She whines sympathetically at the thought of him doing the same to her.

"I love your voice. Have I mentioned that? Distracting, sir, is getting hard nearly every time I answer a call and your voice is on the other end." And this, this obviously touches Robbie deeply if the hitch in his breathing is anything to go by. Too many snotty Oxford dons sneering at his Geordie accent over the years she suspects. That James takes pleasure in listening to Robbie talk is something they should all explore later.

"Distracting, Sir, is how I am going to remember what you sound like when I do this." She can’t see what he does, but she can feel his fingers down where Robbie and she are joined. And it must feel fantastic, because Robbie chokes out a sob, jerks harder and starts fucking her with purpose. He’s close, and considering he’s the only one who hasn’t come yet, his willpower is impressive.

"Distracting, sir, is feeling how hot your hole is as I run my fingers over you. How much better is it going to feel when I’m inside you?" He leans in close and purrs the rest directly into Robbie’s ear. "I cannot wait to have you like this."

And that’s it. Robbie’s done. With a bellow they probably heard two streets away, he nearly crushes her hips as his fingers tighten and he grinds into her as he comes so hard his eyes roll back in his head. His face is the most amazing mask of agonized pleasure, and she can’t help moaning in response when she feels him spill deep inside. She deliberately clenches down and works her hips as best she can considering his grip to draw out his pleasure. She can hear James murmuring nonsense words over the choked sobs being wrung from Robbie’s throat as he’s overwhelmed, and she can feel his arms wrap around Robbie as he supports him through the moment.

Robbie, ever considerate, makes sure she’s stable before removing his arms and falling to one side so he doesn’t crush Laura as he collapses in the aftermath of the most spectacular orgasm he’s had in years. A filthy, very satisfied chuckle can be heard over the sound of his gasping for air. Laura, breathing hard herself, sits back on her heels and fans her flaming cheeks with one hand.

They all take a moment to breathe, foolishly grinning at one another. And then.... "Laura, wipe that smug look off his face, will you love?"

"I’m not smug, it’s just the unfortunate shape of my **_oof_**!"

"Oh, you are very smug and right now, I? Am very close to finishing and your mouth can be put to better use than making cheeky quips." In a neat move right out of the police training manual, she gently takes James down to the bed, his back hitting the mattress with a muffled thump. Granted, he’s not trying to resist very hard, but he is a little bit surprised as she kneewalks up the bed to his chest, scraping her nails over his nipples along the way. She swings a leg over his torso, and pins his upper arms and shoulders to the bed with her shins. Her knees spread wide, and she reaches forward and runs her hand through the hair James has finally let grow a little. It makes for an excellent handle, and gripping firmly, she gives him a teasing yank. "I know you’ve a talented tongue. Shut up and lick me."

James’ eyes are very wide, and nearly black. His nostrils flare as he takes in the combined scent of her ripe cunt and Robbie’s spunk. As she watches, a fat drop falls from her opening and lands on his lip. Moaning softly, he nods as best he can against her restraining hand. Laura slowly lowers herself towards his face, teasing her extremely swollen clit over his chin. It’s rough with the night’s stubble, and it feels fucking fantastic on her needy flesh. James breaks the hold her legs have on his arms, and cupping her ass cheeks in his big strong hands, he closes his eyes and pulls her down to meet his eager mouth.

He’s eating her pussy like he hasn’t had a meal in a week and he’s absolutely starving, and it’s difficult to tell which of them is making more noise. Just the thought of the tightly buttoned up and always restrained Sergeant Hathaway keening for a taste of her has her coming right away. Hard. Luckily Robbie has recovered enough to swing a leg over Hathaway as well, and support her from behind, because James isn’t stopping. She starts writhing right about the time Robbie cups her breasts and starts rolling her nipples between his fingers. He’s mouthing sucking kisses along the side of her neck when she throws her head back and just flat out screams as another orgasm washes over her.

James gentles the movement of his tongue and switches to a sort of sucking that wrings a breathless sob from her throat. She shakes her head violently, but Robbie chuckles in her ear and breathes out, "You can do it again. All you have to do is take it."

James redoubles his efforts and she can feel herself rapidly climbing higher and higher. She’s never felt like this before, and she lets go of James’ hair to grip her own with both fists holding on tight. She’s right on the verge, holding her breath as she is about to tip over, when she feels James plunge two fingers into her and rub gently, but firmly over the front wall of her cunt from the inside as he runs the flat of his tongue quite deliberately over her clit at the same time.

Very distantly, she’s glad Robbie freed her hands from her hair as she’s pretty damn sure she’d have ripped out a double handful in the violence of this orgasm. She clamps down on James’ fingers so hard he can barely move them, and positively floods his face as wave after wave of pleasure swamps her. Her eyes are wide open and staring at the ceiling, but her vision goes grey and tears leak from the corners of her eyes. After an endless moment, she sucks in some badly needed oxygen and slumps back against Robbie. Dazed, she can feel her clit still twitching though thankfully Hathaway’s ceased his attentions. Her legs are quivering and right now she’s not entirely sure she can get her arms to move under her command either. She does manage to scoot back a bit so her knees are on the bed under his armpits, and she can perch lightly on James’ chest, but can go no further without assistance. Robbie has scooted back as well, so James reaches up and supports her lower back as she desperately gasps for more air.

"Oh no you don’t, lad." A high pitched whine of protest comes from between her thighs, and she manages to turn her head enough to look over her shoulder. From what she can tell, Robbie’s got one hand around James’ balls, gently pulling them down from where they were tight up against his body, and the other is firmly gripping the base of his dripping cock, preventing him from coming all over himself. "I think we can put this to better use after you calm down a bit, yeah?"

James growls at Robbie, though the effect is somewhat undermined by the fact that his face, neck and upper chest are absolutely covered in come and his sex flush nearly reaches his navel. She can feel fine tremors racing through his body, but after a few long moments of just breathing, they all settle down a bit.

Laura laughs weakly. "Congratulations James. I think you may have made me squirt for the very first time in my life. That was bloody amazing. I may never let you leave this bed again. Ever."

James manages to flush a little bit harder at the praise. "That’s me. Clever overachiever." It’s ridiculous, as his _eyelashes_ are so sticky they’re clumping together, and the rest of his face looks like a glazed donut. The effect is extremely endearing.

Robbie chuckles in her ear, causing a shiver to run up and down her spine. Whispering just loud enough for her to hear, he asks, "Are you ready to return the favor love? He has been a _very_ good lad after all." She can’t help the wicked smirk that comes over her face, and she nods. Her energy is flagging, but damn if James doesn’t deserve the best reward she and Robbie can give him.

The man in question has closed his eyes in an effort to regain that much more control, but they fly open quickly enough when she sits down on his cock, taking nearly all of him in one long, smooth slide. Robbie helpfully held James steady for her, and the stretched lips of her pussy gently kiss his fist. When they’re sure James isn’t going to go off just from this, he gives him one last squeeze, and playfully slaps her gently on the ass. "Giddyup!"

Her laughter apparently feels amazing because James’ breaks and his hips buck. She stops laughing on a gasp, and frankly after that it’s off to the races. He pulls his knees up, feet flat on the bed for leverage, and she leans back and just hangs on for the ride.

Robbie has taken advantage of their distraction and eased up towards the head of the bed. Eyes warm, he takes in the utter mess they’ve made of the younger man and smiles. And then he dips his head and slowly begins cleaning that mess off James’ face. With his tongue. This utterly unexpected and positively licentious action stuns both those watching, but also encourages James to redouble his efforts. Robbie switches to simply tongue fucking James in between his gasps for air, and after a bit sits back to appreciate their work.

"I think...." Robbie trails off as he sweeps a proprietary hand over the chest working like a bellows and down to where he’s buried in Laura. "Mmm yes, so wet. Tell me James, do you like knowing your cock is slicked me own spunk? You certainly seemed to enjoy licking it out of our Laura. Imagine how it’ll taste when you’re on your knees and I’m feeding it to you as you swallow my cock."

A strangled noise is about all James can manage to produce as Robbie slowly and gently, but inexorably inserts a finger into Laura alongside James’ cock. He slows when Laura’s breath hitches, the extra girth sending sparks of sensation along her nerves, but Robbie doesn’t linger very long. He simply repeats the action with another finger, gathering as much slick as he can before kissing Laura hard and moving down the bed a bit.

It doesn’t take long to solve the mystery. James shudders hard and grinds to a sudden halt. Over the sound of Laura’s impatient whine, his breathy, "Robbie?" provokes a filthy chuckle from the man in question.

"Don’t mind me. I’m just...ah, there we are." Robbie’s got one hand cupping James’ calf, and the other has gently but firmly buried those two slick fingers in his ass, gently nudging his prostate and making the younger man buck so hard he nearly unseats Laura. She clenches down with all the muscles in her lower body, which causes James to thrust even harder, and they’re off again.

James, poor man, doesn’t last much longer. Between Laura bouncing up and down on his cock as enthusiastically as she can and Robbie gently nudging his prostate, his frayed control snaps and he comes hard. Back bowing off the bed, every glistening muscle taut as he empties himself into Laura, a strangled shout escaping as a wheeze from between his clenched teeth.

Seeing James come so undone is enough to set Laura off one final time. Her fingers clench hard, nails digging into muscle, and she drags them hard down James’ chest, accidentally drawing blood before she plants her palms on his sternum in an effort to keep herself upright. The startled yelp and bucking of his hips barely registers. Everything really does grey out this time as she lets the pleasure swamp all her senses, and it’s only by dint of a quick move from Robbie that she doesn’t just flop face first into James, completely spent. She maintains just enough awareness to cooperate long enough for Robbie to lift her off of James and lie down on the bed.

She feels a touch on her cunt, and squrims a bit because she’s just done for a while. It’s gone quickly, and she can hear an odd sound mixed with rapid, heavy breathing. She’s able to pry her eyes open in time to see Robbie’s hand flying over his cock, using hers and James’ combined fluids as slick, right before he gasps and spills all over James belly.

Fuck that’s hot.

Robbie manages to topple in a way that avoids hitting anyone on the way down, and this time they really do all just lay there and try to recover for a while.

Silence reigns for a long time.

And then Laura bursts into semi-hysterical giggles.

The boys heads turn in tandem towards her, wearing identical looks of concern. This makes her laugh even harder, and they exchange a speaking glance. Did they break her? Is she having a meltdown?

"‘m FINE. I just...I think we can say that we’ve fulfilled the true spirit of _carpe diem_."

"Eh?"

James pipes up, as he usually does when a quote or a snippet of a dead language needs explaining. " _Carpe diem_ , sir, from a poem in book one of the Odes by the Roman lyric poet Horace. It’s usually translated as ‘seize the day’ but perhaps more literally translated as _mmph_!" Robbie’s leaned over and kept James from talking with the simple expedient of snogging him senseless.

Long moments later they part. "Finally able to shut him up the way I’ve wanted to for years. With me mouth." He grins at the indignant protest from James. "Sorry Laura. You were saying?"

"I mean, LOOK at us." She gestures at James, who’s absolutely covered in the sex fluids of himself and two other people, not to mention the deep scratches on his chest are still bleeding sluggishly. She nods at Robbie, who will be undoubtedly be wearing a deep bruise in the shape of James’ teeth on the back of his neck for days. They’re all sporting extensive patches of beard burn, and she’ll likely have a few sets of fingertip and possibly handprint bruises in quite a few places on her body. They’ve all scattered hickies over each other with abandon and absolutely no concern whatsoever about the ability to conceal them. And she’s pretty sure it’s going to be an adventure trying to sit without wincing for a while.

And she wouldn’t trade a moment of it for anything.

"I know we all need to talk about this, and make some decisions about where to go from here. But as far as I’m concerned, I want both of you in my life, my heart and my bed from here on out."

Robbie nods, reaching for her hand. "Me too lass, me too. James? We’ll have to figure out how we deal with Innocent, but I’m not giving you up now that I’ve finally got you."

"If you think I’m going to let the best thing that’s ever happened to me slip through my fingers, you’re completely insane," James states baldly. He reaches for their hands in turn, completing the triangle and smiling a bit, eyes damp but practically glowing with happiness and a sense of belonging that he’s never had before. "Besides, it’s not like nearly anyone who calls themselves any kind of detective hasn’t seen this coming from a mile away."

"Excellent. Now, before we all simply fall over, let’s shower and clean up a bit. Robbie, you take care of those scratches while I check out that bite?"

"And fluids. Obviously if we keep this up we’re going to need to lay in a supply of Lucozade."

James imitates Robbie’s accent. "Chief Super? Yes, so sorry. Can’t make it in today. Sex marathon last night, but I forgot to replenish my, what do you call them? Elec-tro-lytes? Got a hell of a cramp in my leg. I also may have strained my back fucking Hathaway through the bed. Can’t possibly make it in. Crime will have to solve itself today."

Robbie swats at him with a pillow as Laura cracks up. "I do not sound like that you cheeky sod!" James goes to open his mouth again, undoubtedly to continue taking the piss out of his love, but Robbie lunges and manages to pin him to the bed for yet another snog. A lot of tongue and some whimpering later, age and guile have reduced youth and cheekiness to a trembling and happy mess.

"Up!" She returns the swat to Robbie’s ass that he gave her earlier, and the crack is very loud as it echoes in the room, and very, very satisfying as Robbie goes wide eyed and flushes a bit. My, my, they really will have a lot to explore later.

The two men exchange a look. "Bossy." Robbie nods in agreement. James takes a moment to stretch.

> " _iucundum os oculosque suaviabor._  
>  _o quantum est hominum beatiorum,_  
>  _quid me laetius est beatiusve?_ "

Robbie exchanges a disbelieving glance with Laura. "Did we break him?"

A soft snort rises from the pillow, and James, eyes closed, offers up a translation.

> " _I shall kiss your beloved face and eyes._  
>  _O, of all men blest than other,_  
>  _who is more glad, more blest than I?_ "

"Honestly James!"

"Reckon we'll have to work a bit harder next time. He shouldn't be able to pull out any naff quotes after a romp like this."

"I look forward to the attempt, Sir. Even if it kills me, which I think it very well might."

"There are worse ways to go, canny lad. There are worse ways to go."

They are ridiculous. Frequently exasperating. Occasionally infuriating. Utterly unconventional. Unruly at the best of times, and they’re likely to test her boundaries, her patience and her sanity and keep demanding more.

And she wouldn’t have them any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit in Latin James quotes can be found [here](http://en.wikisource.org/wiki/Translation:Catullus_9).


End file.
